A Wild Ride
by blissfan24
Summary: Alexa Bliss has loved Becky Lynch for years. Will she finally confess or will her fears cost her the chance of being with Becky. Sasha Banks and Bayley are happily engaged but when an old flame from Sasha's past comes back into her life, Sasha's world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer morning in Orlando Florida. Alexa Bliss stirred awake as the sun rays hit her eyes. She got up from her bed and headed for the window. It was a beautiful day and she was grateful that she didn't have to go into work today. Alexa walked to the kitchen of the apartment to fix her some breakfast and was greeted by a mysterious red head.

"Hello" The red head said.

"Um..hi." Alexa replied.

"I'm Eva." The girl introduced herself. "I spent the night here with Dean."

"Yeah I figured." Alexa said. This wasn't the first time she had walked into the kitchen meeting another one of her roommates one night stands and unfortunately for her it wasn't going to be the last.

"Oh my God are you his girlfriend?" Eva asked

"No, God no." Alexa answered. "I'm his roommate, Alexa. Soon to ex-roommate if he keeps dragging random women into our apartment."

"So he does this alot?"

Alexa chuckled at Eva's question "You have know idea."

"I think I'm going to see myself out before I make things more awkward." Eva said as she walked to the door. "Tell Dean I had a great time last night." And with that she left.

Alexa simply sighed as she poured some cereal into the bowl. She then went into the fridge for some milk only to discover there wasn't any.

"Great, looks like I'm not having cereal today." She says to herself.

Alexa heard someone groan and sure enough it was Dean Ambrose walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Alexa." He said.

"Dean, we need to have a talk." Alexa tells him.

"About what?"

"About the plethora of skanks you keep bringing home and I keep having awkward conversation with." She answers.

"They have names Alexa." Dean scoffed.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Really? Then what was the name of the girl that just left."

"Uhh...um...it was uhh." Dean stammered. "Okay you got me there but I don't see what you're so mad about. Do I complain when you bring girls over?

"I don't." Alexa answered

"But if you did I wouldn't complain." He said as he went to grab some cereal.

"Don't bother there's no milk." Alexa told him. "Why didn't you get any yesterday like I told you too."

"Oh trust me I got some yesterday." Dean joked earning himself a punch in the arm from Alexa. "Ow! Look I'm sorry, I was going to get some milk yesterday but I ended up going to the club with Roman and Seth and forgot."

"You've got to be kidding me." Alexa sighed.

"I'll make it up to you. How about I go to store pick up some eggs, bacon and pancakes and fix us a nice big breakfast." Dean offered.

"I guess." She accepted.

Dean grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the door. When he opened it he finds their neighbor and friend Sasha Banks standing outside.

"Hey Dean." Sasha said.

"Sup." He greeted her.

Sasha noticed Dean holding his keys. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah picking up some groceries. I'll catch you later." Dean continued to his car and Sasha entered the apartment.

"Morning Alexa."

"Good morning."

Alexa noticed that Sasha was hiding her left hand behind her back. "You hiding something there?"

Sasha just kept smiling and Alexa started to get worried. "Sasha why the hell are you smiling like that."

Sasha pointed to the couch. "Sit down." Alexa did as she was told. Sasha put her hand in front Alexa's face revealing an engagement ring.

Alexa's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"I'm getting married!" Sasha screamed

Alexa pulled Sasha into a tight hug. "Congratulations! When did Bayley propose?

"Last night during our date." Sasha answered. "I came by to ask if you would be my maid of honor."

"Of course." Alexa accepted.

"So how are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Good."

"How's Becky?"

Alexa sighed dreading where this conversation was going. "Goodbye Sasha."

"What? I was just asking a simple question." Sasha tried to play innocent but Alexa saw right through her.

"I know where you're going with this and I don't feel like talking about this again." Alexa said.

"Did you tell her yet?" Sasha asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Alexa answers bluntly.

Sasha groans at the stubbornness of her best friend "Come on Lexi, when are you going to tell Becky that you love her?"

Alexa shrugs "Whenever the time is right."

Alexa had been in love with Becky Lynch ever since she first met her during her freshman year of high school. There had been plenty of moments where Alexa almost told Becky how she felt but every time would end the same. Alexa would chicken out fearing that it would be the end of their friendship and Alexa wouldn't let that happen.

Not helping the situation was the fact that Becky had been in a relationship with Finn Balor since junior year. Everytime Alexa saw Finn and Becky together her blood would boil and with no sign of their relationship deteriorating things were not looking up for Ms. Bliss.

Sasha tired of seeing her friend hurting decided to speak up. "Alexa I love you and I say this because I care. You're full of shit. The time has always been right you've just been too scared. If you keep putting this off it's going to get to a point where you'll be too late, Becky will be married and you'll always be wondering what might of been."

Even though she didn't want to admit it Alexa knew that Sasha was right.

"You still hanging out with Becky today?" Sasha asked and Alexa nodded her head. "Tell her."

Alexa scratched the back of her head. "I don't know Sasha. I just..."

"No!" Sasha interrupted. "No more excuses. You're doing this."

Alexa simply rolled her eyes. "Ok I'll see what I can do mom."

Sasha chuckled. "I don't mean to be so demanding I just really want you to be happy."

"I appreciate that." Alexa said.

Dean Ambrose walked through the front door with a couple of bags and placed them on the table.

"That was really fast." Alexa pointed out.

"Yeah unlike you I don't take five years to get something from the store." Dean laughed. "Anyway I got everything that we need.

"Did you get milk?" Alexa asked.

"Fuck!" Dean muttered.

Alexa pinched the top of her nose. "Are you fucking kidding me Dean."

"See what had happened was.." Dean started but Alexa put her hand up.

"Just cook the food." Alexa's phone went off as she received a text from Becky

Becky: Hey Lexi I'm trying to decide which movie we should watch tonight. Finding Nemo or Lion King.

Alexa: Finding Nemo. Watched Lion King 2 days ago.

Becky: K. See ya then lass.

Alexa couldn't help but smile at the thought of hanging with Becky later. Ever since they met they always would have movie night every Saturday.

"You going to tell her how you feel?" Dean said snapping Alexa out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to play it cool.

Dean simply smirked at her "I know you love Becky."

"What makes you think that?"

Dean smirked again. "You constantly check out her ass any chance you get, you always want to spend time with her, and I've heard you multiple times moaning her name when you pleasure yourself."

Alexa's face was tomato red and Sasha was dying of laughter.

"I fucking hate you Dean."

"I love you too Lex."

(Later that night)

Alexa knocked on Becky's apartment door.

"COME IN!!!" Becky screamed from the outside.

Alexa opened the door and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Becky was standing in her living room with a bra and a pair of shorts. Alexa's mouth started to water. Her mind racing with all sorts of dirty thoughts

"Alexa." Becky called snapping Alexa out of her trance.

"Yeah."

"Everything fine? You sorta spaced out there." Becky said as she put a shirt on.

"I'm good. Just a little sleepy." Alexa lied.

A look of concern appeared on Becky's face "We can skip the movie if you want."

"No no no. I'm fine really." Alexa assured her.

Becky flashed her a smile. "Ok. How was your day today?"

Alexa sighed remembering the events of this morning. She told Becky everything that happened earlier from her awkward conversation with Eva to Sasha and Bayley getting engaged.

"So what have you been up to?" Alexa asked.

"Well I woke up, went to the gym, stopped by Finn's place to hang out with him."

Alexa could feel her face heat up with anger at the mentioning of Finn's name.

"And after that I came back home and have waiting on you ever since." Becky finished.

"Is everything set up just fine?" Alexa asked.

Becky nodded. "Yep. I got the movie, the drinks and the popcorn."

Becky and Alexa spent the rest of the night watching Finding Nemo. After the movie was finished they decided to watch the sequel Finding Dory. In the middle of the second movie Becky fell asleep. Alexa looked at her and just smiled. Becky was absolutely stunning.

"Finn is a lucky guy." Alexa thought to herself.

Alexa kissed Becky on the forehead. "Goodnight Becky."


	2. Chapter 2

Bayley was awoken by the smell of bacon. She immediately makes a mad dash for the kitchen and finds her beautiful fiancee setting her breakfast on the table. On the plate was her favorite, bacon, eggs, waffles and coffee.

Sasha pecks Bayley on the lips. "Good morning baby."

"Morning." Bayley responds. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Just wanted my fiancee to have a nice breakfast before she goes to work." Sasha smiles "Fiancee, I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

Bayley smiles back. "And I'm never going to get tired hearing it."

"So when do you think is good date for the wedding?" Sasha asks.

Bayley finishes swallowing her bacon. "I was thinking May 25th."

Sasha chuckled at Bayley's choice. "May 25? Same date as Barney and Robin's wedding on How I Met Your Mother

"Really I didn't even realize that." Bayley said obviously lying.

"Bullshit." Sasha said.

"Ok maybe I did." Bayley admitted. "I just really love that show."

"Me too." Sasha agreed. "Ending sucked though."

Bayley frowned. "Yeah, let's talk about something else before I get mad."

"Alright, I talked to Alexa yesterday." Sasha said changing the subject.

"Any luck on getting her to tell Becky?" Bayley asked.

Sasha shook her head. "Of course not. They had their movie night yesterday and I doubt she said anything. It's so damn irritating."

"Sasha it isn't that simple. Lexi fears rejection, she fears that she might lose Becky forever."

Sasha sighs. "I know that. I just think that maybe she needs some help."

Bayley started to get worried. "Sasha no."

"What?"

"If you get involved it will only make things worse." Bayley explained. "Lexi's a grown woman she can handle this on her own."

"But..."

"But nothing." Bayley interrupted. "Now promise you won't get involved."

"Fine, I promise." Sasha groaned.

"You can't get anyone else involved either."

"Dammit." Sasha mumbled "I better get going."

"Yeah I really should start getting ready too." Bayley said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sasha exits her apartment as she heads to work

It was a slow day at The Lazy Moon bar. Not surprising seeing how it was a Monday. Sasha and Alexa, who were bartenders there, were having a conversation.

"So we decided on May 25th." Sasha told Alexa.

"Band or DJ?" Alexa asked.

Sasha thought about it for a moment. "Haven't decided yet. I know that I want a band but I need to consult her about it. Hey I'm need to use the ladies room. Be right back."

Sasha headed to the restroom at the back of the bar. She was washing her hands after using the bathroom when a familiar blonde approached her.

"What's up Sasha." The blonde greeted her.

Sasha eyes widen. "Charlotte?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked.

Charlotte smirks. "What a girl can't get a drink?"

Sasha folded her arms. "You don't drink."

"Ok you got me. I came here to see you." Charlotte admitted.

"Why?"

Charlotte responded by kissing Sasha hard. Sasha pushed her away after a couple of seconds.

"Charlotte, what the hell?!"

"Don't worry I locked the door already." Charlotte stated and went in for another kiss but Sasha pulled back.

"I'm engaged." Sasha shows Charlotte her engagement ring.

"I don't see your fiancee anywhere so..."

"I'm not having sex with you." Sasha said.

"Come on Sasha. You know you loved it when we used to fool around."

Sasha thought back to the encounters she had with Charlotte throughout high school. The two of them in the school restroom during class. Charlotte's fingers inside of her, the sight of Charlotte's blonde hair between her legs. Charlotte was always really rough with her but Sasha enjoyed every minute of it. The memories turned Sasha on a little bit but she would not betray Bayley.

"That was a long time ago." Sasha said. "I'm with Bayley now and we're really happy."

"That's great and all but you and I both know that you can't resist me." Charlotte pulled up Sasha's shirt and ran her finger across Sasha's stomach. Charlotte smiled when Sasha shivered under her touch.

"See ya later Sash." Charlotte winked at her and left the restroom.

Sasha left the restroom about a minute later and went back behind the counter.

"Did you have a bad lunch or something?" Alexa asked her. "You were in there for quite sometime."

"No I...uhh..." Sasha stuttered.

Alexa raised her eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

Sasha decided to tell her best friend the truth. "I ran into Charlotte."

"Oh. I don't see what the problem is." Alexa said completely oblivious to Sasha and Charlotte's past.

Sasha took a deep breath. "Back in high school Charlotte and I were kind of a thing."

"What do you mean kind of?" Alexa asked.

"We weren't really dating, we just fooled around." Sasha explained.

"So, friends with benefits."

"Exactly." Sasha confirmed. "She confronted me in the restroom and she kissed me."

Alexa began to get angry. "Sasha I swear to God if you cheated on Bayley...

"I didn't I swear." Sasha interrupted. " I pushed her away and told her I was engaged."

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok good. What happened after that?"

"She told me that she knew I couldn't resist her and said that she would see me later." Sasha put her head in her hands. "I don't think she's done pursuing me."

"Well you better keep denying her." Alexa said. "You know I love you but if you break Bayley's heart I will kill you."

"Gee thanks." Sasha said sarcastically.

Alexa went to serve some costumers their drinks leaving Sasha with her thoughts. She hoped that Charlotte would just back down and leave her be. Unfortunately, Sasha knew that wouldn't be the case.

Alexa was sitting on her couch after a long day of work playing a song on her guitar she had wrote for Becky:

You can't fade away

The way I feel for you

There ain't no word I can say

What I'd do for you

And every single day

I make it through this game called life

It's always filled with pain and strife

Reality will cut you like a knife

It ain't right

But with you by my side

We will win the fight

In the battle of dark and light

Take my hand, hold it tight

When we dance I feel alright

By your side is where I'll be

Endless love won't fade you'll see

When I walk you walk with me

Together let the light shine

By your side is where I'll be

Endless love won't fade you'll see

When I walk you walk with me

Together let the light shine.

"That was beautiful Lexi." Alexa jumped up at the sound of the Irish beauty's voice.

"When did you get in here?" Alexa asked still startled.

"Just now. I ran into Dean on the way up here and he let me in." Becky explained.

"Great song Lexi." Dean said as he entered the living room. "Really good stuff."

Alexa turned red with embarrassment. "Thanks."

"So did you write that for someone specific?" Becky asked.

"Umm...no" Alexa lied. "Just something I came up with."

"Ok, I'm going to go use the bathroom. real quick." Becky left the living room.

Alexa looked at Dean who was smiling. "Don't say a word."

Dean put his hands up defensively. "I didn't say a word." Dean headed to his room and Alexa waited for Becky to return.

Becky returned from the bathroom about a minute later. "I need your help with something."

"You didn't have an accident again did you?" Alexa asked.

Becky rolled her eyes. "You pee yourself one time in sophomore year and you're marked for life. No tommorow is Finn's birthday and I'm kind of stumped on what to get him."

Alexa started to get upset. The last thing she wanted to do was help Becky buy a present for her boyfriend but she knew she had to suck it up. "Well isn't he a Magic fan?"

Becky nodded her head.

"There's a sports store at the mall near here and I'm pretty sure they have Magic jerseys so get him that."

"That's a great idea." Becky pulled Alexa in for a hug and Alexa melted in her arms. "Thanks Lexi you're the best friend a girl can ask for."

"Yeah...well I try." Alexa said hurt by Becky calling her a friend.

Becky looked at the clock. "Shit 8:30 the mall closes in 30 minutes. I better get going. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Alexa said as Becky closed the door. "More than you'll ever know."


End file.
